warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Blood Wights
What does 33rd Missing Foundings mean? There has been 26 Foundings, none of them named as missing foundings. --Remos talk 08:56, October 11, 2015 (UTC) That's a mistake, it was meant to be M33 and officially the founding does not have a number to it, it is stated as an unnamed founding. To avoid the confusion I just renamed it to "Unnamed Founding". Thanks for letting me know. Hey dude sweet chapter, love the Forlorn lady idea. Very nice and mysterious, is it a daemon? Is it a (fallen) Living Saint? is it a (Unborn) Living Saint? Is it a new warp conciousness? Who knows, but its cool. Did you read "First Heretic" from the HH books? the Forlorn Lady reminds me of Cyrene Valention, the Blessed Lady of the Word Bearers. Anywho, Quotes section? Zeph gm (talk) 09:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I did not read First Heretic unfortunately, it actually came from playing with the idea of wights - the mythical creatures from our folklore, which I took as the inspiration for my chapter. So I just tried to put in some themes of undeath, sleeplesness and spirits for the flavor. And yes, anyone can feel free to contribute to the quotes section. This is my first page on the wiki, so I've got some things to work through. :) ---PaperScraps (talk) 14:56, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Major problem of this article is that it takes place at wrong time. Calixis sector was not found in M33, if I remember correctly, not until early-mid M40. So either resituate the chapter (which would be the best solution here, in general you don't want to go write stuff in Calixis) or change all dates. --Remos talk 15:06, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I am working on creating basically the same story but with different locations. Somehow the Calixis part slipped past me (Among other things). Thanks for your help.---PaperScraps (talk) 15:16, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Would seriously reccomend reading First Heretic, even if you dont read the other HH novels, doesnt matter, you dont need to for First Heretic. Hey saw the non-canon friendlyness tag, bummer, hope you can shift things up to make em canon friendly. Most of it seems pretty easy or are simply typos, like the "33rd Founding" debaucle, when you in fact meant 33rd Millenium etc. But I really love your chapter page, especially the Forlorn lady, love goddess and priestess figures. If you even wanna Co-lab something, I would be keen asa bean. Zeph gm (talk) 04:13, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright I have some notes for you on this Chapter. To begin with I would like to say good job. It's a pretty unique an interesting Chapter overall. However there are some issues to be addressed. To begin with I would like to state that normal Chapters aren't founded with a purpose in mind, or rather the purpose is the High Lords saying "We need more Space Marines". IT would be bettter to say that their first assignment was to cleanse Tumulus. Additionally I don't think you can justifiably make the claim that they are the only Chapter descended from the Blood Angels during the 5th Founding. That's a rather large stake to claim for yourself, and if Gw ever makes such Chapters you'll have to retcon your material. Another thing that needs to be addressed is their worship of the Lady. Space Marines are given some leeway on their personal faith and beliefs by the Imperium, but I don't think that a second deity would be tolerated by the Imperium. Their fellow Space Marines would probably not be accepting of this Chapter giving reverence to a deity outside the Emperor, and the Adepta Sororitas would simply not tolerate it. The Sisters of Battle are raised on a strict doctrine with regards to the Emperor, part of that doctrine being "There are no gods save the Emperor", and the Chapters worship of the Lady would be seen as nothing short of heresy by the Sororitas. I'm concerned about the thing with Colchian as well. To begin with are you stating he was fighting outside the ship while physically in the Realm of Chaos? Understand that the Codex writers and novelists of the setting have been painfully uncoherent on this point, but whether a being in the physical world can actually survive in the warp proper is dubious. Ignore Draigo as he likely has extra thick plot armor, and Ward was probably not thinking straight when he wrote him. Even if you can live in the warp there's no way he can sruvive alone in there for so long. Once more ignore Draigo. Additionally unless you are saying that the Warp cast him forward in time then his existence is definitely not canon friendly as that would through the fact that Dante is the oldest livng loyalist outside of a Dreadnought in dispute. Regarding their history I am confused as to why during that considerable period in which the entire Chapter was slumbering why nobody in the outside Imperium tried to make contact. You would think that they would be curious when a Chapter drops off the map. Additionally while you do a good job of incorporating them into canon wars and conflicts, or conflicts that deal with canon locations, I think it would be best if you started writing some original battles for them in your own fanon locations. Once more it's not that what you have written so far is bad, it's just that if you really want to bring them into their own you should give them some truly unique campaigns. Regarding their organization I have one comment and one question. First are you aware that you have their 1st company possessing 10 squads of Terminators in addition to 5 Veteran squads? Is their first Company larger than normal for some reason? Aside from that I noted that you don't really have a Scout Company. Perhaps you have some ideas regarding this that you simply haven't gotten around to adding, but I thought it bore mentioning. Regarding their equipment you state that their Veterans and Assualt Marines wear Mark VIII Power Armor. I a m not sure whether you are aware of this, but Errant pattern armor is still so new and rare that its use is pretty much limited to Chapter officers at the moment. The only Chapter where this isn't the case is the Minotaurs, who are fully equiped with Errant armor on account of them being the High Lords of Terra's personal attack dogs. There is no way your Chapter would be able to get enough sets of the armor to equip that many Marines. Additionally you can't claim that Bloodfury is the most powerful Lascannon in the Imperium. That causes all sorts of problems. Beyond that I would simply like to point out that the Red Thirst makes those that suffer from it compelled to drink blood, but they don't physically require it. It's a craving, not an actual physical need. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your help. So far I think I fixed most of the issues you stated in your post. I fixed the wording on their creation, so now they may not be the only BA successors in 5th founding and the purpose for their creation was not solely to cleanse that planet cluster, but rather their first assignment. Your point on Sororitas is well founded, so I removed them from the backstory alltogether. As to them being considered heretics I am going to be adding another chapter to history titled "Heretical Allegations" that will hopefully deal with that issue. On the point of Colchian. I could not find much info on the actual techncalities of surviving in the Realm of Chaos, as it is an abstract reality outside the limits of time and space. However I changed the amount of time the Chapter spent there to more realistic numbers and explained the 3000 year disappearance with time distortion (It felt like a decade to Colchian within the realm). Again there are no concrete details on surviving the warp so some shenanigans may occur and I will probably be writing a page on Colchian later on, that will delve into that whole storyline. I also put in a passage of how their disappearance during the slumber is dealt with and it will also be a part of the further storyline that deals with the heretic allegations against them. Which would also hopefully fix the issue of not enough original campaigns and stories. And the technical issues with organization, power armor, companies and "The most powerful las-weapon in the universe" should be fixed now as well. Regarding the Red Thirst, the wording is changed, so that now the Grave Company succumbs to the craving adn willingly drink blood rather than fighting it like most Astartes of the chapter. Once again thanks for help on this thing, I am obviously not the best when it comes to the lore of Warhammer as most of you guys, but I am also not the worst :D --- PaperScraps (talk) 22:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Feel free to aks if you ever want more feedback. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:06, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Nice article you have here. Here are some of my thoughts. A thing I'm not so sure about, but I have understood that the inquisitors do not - and can not - affect the Ecclesiarchy's beliefs contents. In other words, they could never decide if one is eligible as an Imperial saint. Though, none really knows how one is announced as an imperial saint anyways, but that's my thoughts. Another rather silly thing is the Dreadnoughts "somehow" emitted cold aura. Seriously? Somehow? Please use even something tecno-gibberish like cryo-enchanced-fissure-manipulators or I don't know... Somehow emitting chilly aura is just sooooooo silly. Or then just state it does that and don't explain it in any way. Final note. I see you are preparing to write something about Achilleus Crusade. Please make yourself a favor, and don't. Tampering with canon events usually ends up really badly. I'm not talking about Black Crusades because they are ridiculous in their scale, but pretty much everything else is bad territory. But, I remove the NCF template now. Keep the stuff coming. --Remos talk 07:54, October 18, 2015 (UTC)